


ᎠᎾᏞᏞ

by Y_Glitch



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Aged-Up Peter Parker, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Undefined Relationship, mafia, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-02-18 16:19:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 14,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18703126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Y_Glitch/pseuds/Y_Glitch
Summary: “ I’m just a dancer who got lucky ““   But, to him I’m so much more.. “I don’t own marvel characters. I only own my original characters and the plot. No intended resemblance to anything or anyone. Enjoy :)





	1. ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 1

[Peter's]

Cheap perfume, alcohol, sex  
I could smell it in every corner and it sorta made me feel all the more excited 

I sauntered down the red fly of stairs and was met with my boss. "Hey there, Angelica" I greeted and she nodded at me "That Mr. Stark is asking for you" she said, chewing on the end of her cigarette 

"Of course he is.." I rolled my eyes before adjusting my outfit. Today I wore no wig and little to no makeup. I looked like some queer bubblegum prince

There was a bounce to my step as I walked past all the other performers in our quite modest club.  
They stared and whispered as I made my way to the notorious gang leader billionaire 

I smiled to myself and stopped right at his booth "asking for me?" I asked and he looked up from his phone "Hey there, sweetheart"  
He motioned for me to sit next to him  
"I got you something"

I could still remember the day I first met him..  
It was quite the first encounter..

I was preforming on one of the smaller side stages, just showing my moves on a pole. I had no specific customer so I just enjoyed the company of whoever came along, throwing money at me

I was upside down, my thighs held me steady and my arms were reaching out above me  
I felt something being slipped in it  
I looked up some more and saw a man in sunglasses. Not unusual for a club.

He had a perfectly trimmed beard, an Armani suit, what I assumed to be bodyguards behind him. This must be some real important guy 

I righted myself and slipped down the pole  
He just handed me 200$.. Okay..

 

I looked back up, but he was already gone. I spotted him in the corner, sitting in a booth. That was quick.. I chuckled and rolled my eyes, slipping the cash into the band on my thigh 

Angelica waved me over  
"Sorry boys.. looks like I gotta run" they groaned making me giggle. "C'mon, Angie" one of our older customers whined 

I weaved through them and to her  
"You have a Uh.. Mr. Stark wanting to see you?"  
" and where might this Mr. stark be?"

She pointed to the booth and my eyes widened  
"Looks like I'm getting hella tipped" I mumbled and walked away from her 

I stood in front of him with one of my known charming smiles "how can I help you?"  
"Well.. you can start by giving me your name" he said, looking me up and down over the rim of his sunglasses 

"They call me spider"  
"Well, spider.. they call me Stark. Tony Stark.. you heard of me?"

My eyes widened once more  
"Wait.. the Tony Stark?"  
"So you have heard of me" he said, pushing his sunglasses back up the bridge of his nose


	2. ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 2

[ _ **Peter's**_ ]

 

" _Um.. it's kinda weird that you ask for me, sir. With all due respect"_

_His eyebrow raised "and now why's that?"_

 

_"Well.. wouldn't you want something more VIP?"_

_"VIP bores me to death.. besides.. you caught my eye" I no doubtably flushed bright red_

 

_"Uh.. Well.. an honor..?"_

_He laughed, leaning back and full blown cackled_

_"Sit down, kid" he ordered_

 

_I complied, shyly slipping next to him, avoiding accidentally bumping my knee on the edge of the mini-stage.. that would've been real embarrassing.._

 

_"What made you so shy all of a sudden?" He chuckled again "Um.. yeah.. act is slippin'.. wait! I wasn't supposed to say that!"_

 

_"God my face hurts from smiling so hard" He wheezed. To himself, really._

_"So uh.. you want your dance now?"_

 

_"You're mine this entire night.. we have plenty time for a dance" I slowly nodded_

_And from that awkward and quite embarrassing first time we met, we saw each other a few times_

 

And by a few times I mean he came every Friday and kept me company for an hour. One hour, each Friday for two months.

 

The first 20 minutes was a dance. Either on a pole or on his lap. He would throw stupidly huge amounts of cash at me. Stupidly huge.

 

Then for the 40 minutes remaining, he would order us drinks and we would.. talk.

It was weird.. what he wanted the most when he came to the club was to talk to me

 

Even weirder was that.. I kinda enjoyed it.

He was one of the few if not the only one who actually listened to me. No matter how boring.

 

At some point I had told him I was an engineering student. He still doesn't know my name, but he knows I'm in college. I would talk about classes and he would talk about running his day business and the people on his night one.

 

I would sit there, beer in hand, and listen as he spoke names I didn't know, places I've never been, things I would never have the luxury of experiencing

 

Dangerous things that didn't seem to scare me, enemies with histories that didn't keep me awake at night.. whatever he said.. I still felt safe.

 

I knew I could be seen with him one day and be harmed pretty badly, but I didn't want to part ways with him. It was nice and I.. liked what was going on

 

One Friday night, he walked in with his bodyguards, sat in his usual booth and called me over. But, when I stood next to him with a knowing smirk he didn't motion for me to do anything..

 

He sat me down next to him and in all seriousness said "I got you something.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Finally found how to put “typographical emphasis”. Thank you, Internet. Might go back and change/edit the first chapter, might leave it as is..


	3. ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I wanted to say that my final exams start tomorrow, so I’ll be updating wat way less unfortunately. I’ve already written some chapters ahead, but proof reading will delay.. sigh

**_[Peter's]_ **

 

It was a long, rough Friday night with quite a few incidents. Customers who got too touchy, people who got a little too drunk..

 

I was exhausted and ready to head home. But, not yet. It was almost 10pm. I went upstairs and changed, slipping a pink corset and white frilly bottoms with pink fishnets and heels

 

I was going full sugar baby

Because, let's be honest, that's what I was to Mr. Stark.

 

I was really excited to see my favorite client and when I saw Angelica wave me over I knew he was here

 

"I got you something.." he said

"Oh? What might that be, Mr. Stark?" I asked, plopping onto the sofa

"Would you care to be my plus one at a very dull event?" He asked, offering me his hand

 

After a split second of hesitation I placed my smaller hand in his "Would be honored. What is it?"

"Fund raiser for a new company"

 

"Ohh.. so rich men in suits. Sure I'll fit in?"

"I got you covered. You'll be in the spotlight"

"Just how I like it" I laughed, laying my head on his shoulder

 

He handed me a black, expensive looking box

"Open it at home. Send me a pic of you in it?"

"Oh?" I asked with a smirk

"No.. something a bit more appropriate for the occasion. Everything else will arrive tomorrow morning"

 

He waved over a big man

"This is happy. He'll bring you to my place after he made sure everything fits. I have pretty precise measurements of you, so don't worry about it."

 

"Precise measurements of me? How did- _why_?"

"Doesn't matter. I have to leave"

"It hasn't been an hour? It hasn't been fifteen minutes yet"

 

"Awh clingy now are we?" He teased

"I'm not clingy! You can leave!"

He laughed and got up, kissing me on the cheek and disappearing into the sea of dancing bodies and flashing lights

 

I huffed, trying to rub away the blush on my cheeks

I picked up the box and told Angelica I was leaving early today. I always did extra hours anyway, so she let me no questions asked

 

Must've thought I had some type of urgent matter..

Ahh I'll fix it later


	4. ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one go! Whoop!!

**[Peter's]**

 

I pushed the apartment door open

"I'm home, Ned" I called and heard a 'welcome back, parker' from his room

 

I walked to my own room and locked the door behind me before setting the box on my twin sized bed with an exhausted sigh

 

I had no energy left in me to change into whatever was in it, but excitement fueled me

I shrugged off my jacket and then my shirt

 

Ned tried opening the door

"Uh.. sorry to bother you, but the movie you wanted to see is on"

"Thanks, Ned! I'll be out in a sec"

 

I discarded my pants and then opened the box, carefully. It was a silver mesh shirt, a black, velvety Versace fitting suit jacket and dress pants.

 

The box also opened in quite the fascinating way..

"..Mr. Stark.. this is amazing"

I, thankfully, kept the mirror clean and quickly snapped a picture and sent it to him

 

He responded near immediately

- _ooh_. _I_ _like_.

-it's really cool! Thank you! You didn't have too..

- _it's_ _nothing_. _I'll_ _see_ _you_ _tomorrow_.

-Okay. Goodnight Mr. Stark!

 

I threw the phone onto my bed and quickly changed into my PJs

Ned was on the couch eating chips and on his phone "Took you a hot minute. You okay?"

 

"Yeah.. so what happened so far?"

Ned placed his phone down and started explaining

Me and Ned fell asleep on the couch that night

 

I woke up five minutes before my alarm went off

It was Mr. Stark again. My cheeks dusted red

I accidentally missed one of our Friday 'meet ups' due to the fact that alarms didn't do a good job at waking me up

 

The moment I turned the alarm off, I fell back to sleep. All 8 times. So Mr. Stark started calling me when he wanted to be sure I'd stay awake

 

"Good morning"

His deep voice greeted making my heart pound

"G'morning, Mr. Stark" I mumbled

 

"C'mon. Up for college"

"Yeah.. I'll see you later tonight, Mr. Stark"

".. See you tonight, gorgeous"

 

He hung up

I got up, stumbling into the shower and turned on the water "fuck fuck fuck cold!" I almost slipped as I jumped back out

 

"That's one way to get rid of being tired.."

 

 

I got back from school and before I had the chance to change, the door was knocked

"I'll get that!" I called to Ned, dragging myself to the door

 

"Happy! Uh.. you're early?"

"Change of plans. You have one hour and then we're leaving" he handed me some boxes

 

"Uh..Okay"

Happy was immediately walking down the stairs

"Who was it?" Ned asked in a mouthful

"..Duty calls"

 

"Is it your job? Thought you only took nights"

"Well, my assistance is required"

"Parker, why don't you just work at the nearest McDonalds? Or seven el-"

"This pays better. Trust me. Besides.. some people there are really nice"

 

Ned sighed, but nodded and went back to his food

"I'm gonna skip lunch" I said

Ned gave me a look but said nothing more 


	5. ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 5

_**[Peter's]** _

 

It was my shoes and accessories

I quickly put everything on, fluffed my messy hair from all the ruffling it endured today

 

I unboxed that ridiculously expensive looking perfume and sprayed it along my neck

"Done..? I don't look the part.."

 

I sighed and tried something else with my hair

"Different earrings?" I looked through the collection he sent and a diamond pair caught my eye

 

I quickly switched to those

"..I still don't look like 'Tony Stark's Escort'"

I huffed before going back to rummaging

 

"What am I missing..?"

"Peter, the big guy's ba— woah"

I looked up and saw a gaping Ned

 

"Uh hi.. he's here already?" I grabbed my phone and hurried to the door "I'm not sure when I'll be back. I'll text you" he nodded, still shocked

 

I gave him a hug and quickly left with Happy

I shrunk back in the fur coat Mr. Stark got me, trying to make myself look smaller when everyone started looking in the street

 

"Be a bit more confident, kid" Happy said, looking at me for only a second before looking away again

"Hard to do.. it's one thing to dress skimpy and another to dress like a model"

 

He smiled a rare smile and opened the door for me

I slipped into the limo, feeling tiny in the luxurious car

 

"Mr. Stark wanted us to drop by his company before we leave for the fund raiser" he said, looking at me through the rear view mirror

 

I nodded, fumbling with my sleeves

After about 20 minutes, we stopped and my door was opened by happy

"Thanks" I mumbled, getting out

 

We went up to the top floor where Mr. Stark's office was. He was sitting at his desk, signing papers and talking to a blonde lady

 

Happy stood near the door, still holding it open for me "Go on" he whispered

I walked into the room and cleared my throat

 

Happy left to do whatever Mr. Stark wanted him to be there for. Even though he was a bit away, having him completely gone made me feel exposed

 

They both turned to me. Mr. Stark smiling and the lady looked me up and down, confused as to who I was and what I was doing here

 

"Glad you could make it, sweetheart"

"You did send happy"

He chuckled and nodded "I did"

 

"So.. how you like your outfit so far?"

"Mr. Stark it is too much—"

"I asked how you liked it"

 

I sighed "I love it"

"That's enough for me. C'mon I was gonna leave in a bit anyway. Pepper, schedule me a meeting later tonight" pepper nodded and tapped away at her tablet


	6. ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 6

_**[Peter's]** _

 

When we entered the big hall, our coats were taken and we were escorted to a big ball room

It smelled expensive and looked the part as well

 

A group of three women immediately approached Mr. Stark when they saw him enter

"Sweetheart" he whispered making me turn to him "Yes?" I asked, concerned at his expression

 

"Time to play your part"

I felt his arm snake around my waist, pulling me closer to him "Ward them off?" I laughed out and he gave one pained nod

 

"As you wish, Mr. Stark"

My right arm that was against him rose and rested atop his left shoulder

 

I leaned against him, my left hand playing at his chest while he chatted away with whoever decided to come over and waste some more of their time with endless compliments and random comments

 

**_[_ _3D]_ **

 

Peter didn't understand _why_ they made themselves go through such pains. Some of them commented on Mr. Stark's 'new toy'

 

Some would touch, some would flirt

Peter would humor them as well. He didn't miss the way Tony's arm would tighten around his middle whenever he got flirtatious

 

One of the women they talked to kept looking back to Tony. She made it painfully obvious and it was starting to piss Peter off "Mr. Stark" he looked back to Tony who hummed, still sipping on his champagne

 

"That lady over there can't stop staring at you" he replied, glancing at her "Oh?" Tony followed his eyes to the 'lady' he was talking about

 

"Ah.. Of course she can't" he gulps down the rest of his champagne "Mind giving me a name?"

"I would if I could remember"

 

"Sleeping partner?" Peter asks, a bitter bite to his tone "A very old one.. we only slept together twice a few years ago. Meant absolutely nothing"

 

"You don't need to explain anything to _me_ , Mr. Sta-"

"Well, I feel the need to. It meant _nothing_ , gorgeous"

"And this means nothing. This right here this also means nothing. So are you also gonna disappear later on?" He snapped in hushed whispers

 

Peter pulled his arm away from Tony's shoulder

"That's not how it is-"

"That's exactly how it is. For once someone listened. They cared. And although they were the scariest person on planet freaking earth, I didn't care! But, I was stupid.. 'cause you can have anyone you want in the entire world! Why some stripper you see every Friday?"

 

Peter walked away from Tony, his head hung low in shame "Sp— sweetheart!"

He grabbed the younger's arm "That's not how it is. You.. are different. You're like a breath of fresh air in all of.. _this_. I don't know why, but I'm infatuated with you" "you don't even know my name.."

 

"That's because you weren't comfortable enough to tell me it" "Sorry I didn't wanna die!"

"For fuck's sake! Your name doesn't matter!"

"..Is that what you're gonna tell _her_?"

 

Tony looked to where Peter was looking and saw her approaching where they were

"I suggest you phrase it better" Peter yanked his arm from Tony's grip and slipped into the crowds, away from the crime lord

 

"What did I just miss?" She asked, a laugh on her tongue "..You just missed a breakup"

 

"A breakup? You were together?!"

"Yes.. no.. I don't know!"

"Did one of you ask the other out?"

"No..?"

"Then you weren't dating. I thought you were more straight forward than that" she laughed

 

"Not with him.. he just makes me nervous.. I barely got the guts to approach him a few months ago"

"Wow.. Tony Stark has a _crush_ "

 

' _An infatuation.. an obsession'_ Tony thought


	7. ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 7

_**[** Peter's]_

 

I walked. Didn't know towards where, but away from Mr. Stark. Can't believe I thought he saw me as anything more than his favorite stripper.

If I had the fucking honor of being his favorite!

 

He probably is busy with hookers all week, he only shows up Friday! That stupidly brought tears to my eyes. I was so _stupid_!

 

I thought the fucking mafia king gave me two seconds of his day! What the actual fuck was wrong with me?! Ned was right.. McDonald's wouldn't do as great a job as pushing Student debt goes but.. it was better than seeing Mr. Stark again

 

I slipped into the bathroom and stood at a sink, my arms were shaking in the force of repressing my sobs and keeping the dam closed

 

I splashed water on my face a few times trying to cool down the redness in my cheeks but to no avail.

"I'm so stupid.."

 

"Trouble in paradise?" The man drying his hands next to me asked making me laugh in a breathy way, filled with self pity

 

"Yeah.." I shook my head and sighed

"They're not worth it, sweetheart"

"I wish they weren't.. it would've been a lot better"

 

"..Want a drink? You can rant to me about it. I've got nothing to do here"

"No, I wouldn't want to bore you.. besides I'm not sure how far I'll go without crying like some baby"

 

" _You_ need a _drink_. C'mon"

The nice man pulled me along with him and to the small bar. He was quite the charming fella.

I sat next to him on a stool with a martini in hand

 

"Knew you were a martini guy"

"Go on and judge me" I mumbled, downing the glass  before placing it softly onto the counter

 

My face scrunched up for a second before relaxing into a pained expression

"I was just really stupid.. I thought he actually cared" tears stung in my eyes, but I didn't let them fall

 

"You know.."

I hummed turning to him for a second before turning back to empty glass in front of me

"I could _definitely_ treat you better"

 

"Thanks for the offer, sir, but I'm really not in the mood" I ordered another martini

"C'mon, babyboy. Fun never hurt nobody"

His hand wrapped around my waist, making me feel like some caged bunny

 

"Sorry, but I'm _really_ not interested"

I scooted away a little, but he pulled me back

"Thanks for the drinks, sir, but I think I should be leaving" I tried getting up but he pulled me back down "not so fast.." he whispered

 

"I believe he said he wasn't interested?" I heard a familiar voice from behind me

 

**_[_ Tony's]**

 

I took off from where I was standing and walked around the room, hurried. What if someone got to him? What if some rival group saw him?

 

I eventually saw his small form being tugged to the bar by some drunk looking guy. Of course my -was he mine?- innocent little angel would fall for some act like that. The nice guy act.

 

It made me sick to think that someone would take advantage of his sweet, pure nature.

I will protect him from all these bastards

 

My way was blocked by more people

Women and men who would flirt, joke, threaten.

I found myself swamped in a sea of new and old faces, each with a shadowed name except for a few

 

When I finally made it to him, the bastard's hand was keeping him in place, scaring the poor creature

 

It made my  blood boil

No one touched what was mine

_No one_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finals are officially o v e r and now I can finally update every 3 days like intended! Screw every 5 days and that horrible update schedule


	8. ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 8

_**[Tony's]** _

 

"I believe he said he wasn't interested?"

My angel turned to me with shock on his face, but relief quickly washed over him

 

"T-Tony! Didn't realize this was yours"

"My angel isn't a _This_. You'd do well to remember that, Greg" the man quickly nodded

 

"Fucking drunkard!" I whispered as I dragged him along. He was struggling to keep along, but I was too mad to care

 

"Would you jus- slow down!" He yanked his hand away from my vice grip again making me turn and glare at him

 

"This is the Thank you I get? No 'Oh thank you for saving me, Mr. Stark' no 'I'm glad you were there'?!"

"Thank you for getting me out of that situation.. but, I'm still mad at you"

 

"And I'm mad at _you_! You're out there, letting people mess with you! Letting them mess with what's _mine_!"

 

"I'm not yours! I never was! And if it was about touching, in case you forgot, I'm a _stripper_!"

He looked enraged

 

"I am no one's property!" He continued

He had a distant scared look underneath the defiance in his eyes

 

He shook his head, tears building up

"That's all I was, wasn't it? Your property. I thought I liked you! I was stupid!"

 

His hand came up and furiously rubbed away at his tears "I completely forgot who you were. You're a crime lord! You can have anyone! As a matter of fact, you probably have someone different to warm your bed every other day of the week

 

You come every Friday to mess with me and on Monday do you see some prostitute? On Thursday do you meet a 'colleague'?!"

 

I shook with anger, a rising fire in my stomach

" _Well_?!" He yelled, his face red. The scream echoed off of the walls around us and I could see some slight regret on his face, but he masked it before I had time to make sure it was actually there

 

We were hidden in the hallway between the party and the kitchen, the servants avoided coming too close to us. The kitchen was close to a backdoor that we could use to get out of here without attracting attention. But, Peter was making that more difficult than it should be

 

Without even thinking, my hand came up and clamped around his fragile little neck

"No one talks to me like that! Understand? No one!"

 

His hands wrapped around my forearm

"Yes! I get it!" He wheezed, clawing at my arm

"Good" I let go of him, letting him slide to the floor

 

"..I can't believe I fell for that.. for _you_.. God I'm a real fucking idiot aren't I?!"

I resisted the urge to scream ' _yes_! _You are! Who in their right fucking mind would fall for a mob boss?!'_

I just shook with the anger

He got up, still shaky. He looked so fragile. Broken. He had tears in his eyes

 

"Don't bother coming by this Friday.. I'll quit"

And after that he ran..

I wouldn't have been able to catch up even if I tried

But, I didn't try.


	9. ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 9

_Important note:_ _okay so I know I promised an update every 3 days, but there might be some days skipped due to my health condition. The bottom notes will provide more info._

_thanks for understanding_

 

 

_**[** **Happy's]** _

 

 

I saw the kid run out of the building and lean down, bracing himself on his knees. He was shaking and I heard him sobbing

 

I rushed to him, trying to help him up, but the second I touched his shoulder he slapped my hand away. He shot up, looking terrified

 

"Don't touch me.." he said, his voice strained

I saw the marks of fingers around his neck, already bruising "who did that?"

 

"..Why don't you ask your boss?" He asked in a way that sounded more broken than anything

He shook his head "I gotta go.."

 

He was about to leave before I stopped him

"Let me drive you.."

"No.. no, he'd get mad at you.. I'll return the clothes later, I'll just walk—"

 

"No need to return them. He has no use for them"

"Okay.." he whispered, immediately walking away from me. I sighed as I saw Tony walk out soon after

 

The anger evident in his calculated steps, but regret was in his eyes. Regret, sadness.. even fear

Oh, he's fucked up now

 

"Where is he?!"

"He left. Didn't let me drive him. What the fuck did you do?!" I asked, trying to hide my anger

"Something really fucking stupid! Which direction?"

 

I pointed to the general direction

"We're following him"

"That's not a very good ide—"

"We're following him." He repeated, more sternly

 

I sighed, but complied

 

 

**[Peter’s]**

 

It was cold without the coat, but I could manage

I was shivering from all the adrenaline making me sweat along with the non-ending stream of tears

 

I didn't wanna go to Ned and I's place

I couldn't go to Aunt May's

That only left one more place. MJ's.

 

I hugged myself as I dragged myself to that destination. I was exhausted. Sad. I just wanted a good full 8 hours of sleep and ice cream

 

I didn't even see the car

A limo drove near the pavement, close to me

The window rolled down to reveal a disheveled looking Tony Stark

 

"Sweetheart, get in the car" he pleaded

"No" "please. C'mon. I'm sorry, Okay? Get in"

"No" I repeated, louder this time

 

"Get in the car"

"No! What part of 'no' don't you understand?!" People turned to look at us, but I paid them no mind

I kept walking and they kept driving along

 

"Get in the limo, sweetcheeks. C'mon I'm begging you" I full on laughed at that

"I'm sorry, wasn't I your property a few seconds ago? Forget it, Stark. I'm done with you"

 

I turned heel and slipped into an alleyway too narrow for the car and made a run for it. I could hear his footsteps following behind me

 

I quickly climbed up the fire escape with practiced agility, hopped onto the roof and jumped onto a second one. From that building I jumped onto the one slightly shorter and slid down the construction stones. It was painful, but it was bearable

 

I dusted myself from the dirt and continued my way to MJs. Just then it decided to rain.

Wonderful.

 

**[MJ’s]**

 

I opened the door to see Peter, soaked to the bone in some expensive looking suit

"Hey.. sorry to bother you at this time.."

"It's fine.. come in!" I ushered him inside

 

"So.. What brings you at this fine hour?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My updating schedule may be all over the place from time to time because of my heart problems. The only solution is surgery, but that isn’t a sure thing and my medication has side effects. I’m not going through with the surgery, so I’m not getting better any time soon.
> 
> Thanks for reading and I’m sorry if I disappear for longer than a week at times, but I’ll try my best to keep it at an updated every 3 days.


	10. ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 10

_**[Tony’s]** _

 

I was dripping wet, my hair sticking to my forehead. I had lost my sunglasses. I was tired. I was worried. It was nearly 9pm and I still hadn't found him

 

"Why don't we just find him next Friday?" Asked an exhausted happy "He said not to bother. He'll quit"

Happy sighed

 

"You really fucked up"

"As if I need you to tell me that!"

He rolled his eyes and continued on with our search

 

"Our guy came through. We have an address"

Happy showed me the phone, motioning in the general direction of the car

 

I nodded, too cold to really speak

It was freezing and it didn't look like it was gonna stop pouring anytime soon either

I gave another shuddering, exhausted sigh and quickened my gait

 

"What're you gonna tell him? Apologize I hope"

"I was thinking more of.. knock on the door and immediately get him back"

 

Happy gave me a look, but stayed silent

I yanked the limo door open and we were off to our new destination. Michelle Jones. Who was that to you, Spider?

 

How come I know her name, but not yours.

That ain't right. I know I could pull strings and find it, but I don't want to..

 

I want you to tell me it. Just like how you'll willingly throw away your life for a chance of a better one with me. One with better homes, better schools, better food. Somewhere only _I_ could offer you.

 

But, money isn't on your mind..

You offered to return the clothes, knowing they weren't anything I'd give a second thought.

Then why are you interested in me?

A stupid part of me hopes it's love.

 

some unexplainable emotion like the one I get whenever I look at you. Did it have a word? The way I felt my heart drop to my stomach, the way my mouth failed to form words, the way my palms got sweaty, the way breathing seemed to be a task and the urge to just.. hold onto you forever

 

It wasn't love. No, love was an emotion too shallow for it. It wasn't an obsession, because if it were I'd know everything about you

 

From name to exes to favorite color to when you last got a paper cut. But, I wanted you to give me that. Wanted you to want me the same way I did you..

 

What was this feeling..?

I didn't want it to stop. It was a high I was ready to die for. _You_ are a high I'm ready to die for.


	11. ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy eid everyone!!

**_[3D]_ **

 

MJ gave Peter the cup of coffee that was promised. He took it with a soft, tiny smile

She sighed at the sight of him

 

He looked like a mess. His hair was everywhere, his eyes were puffy from crying, his nose red from rubbing with tissues. He still hadn't calmed down.

 

"He's an asshole for doing that! This is why you should've worked with me.."

"I'm not about to babysit, MJ. If it's one thing I know how to do, it's looking like some slut—"

 

"Don't say that! You're _not_ a slut!"

"I didn't say I was! I said I _looked_ like one. Look I can dance, I can charm and whatever, but.. he didn't come for dances perse and.. he was different"

 

"That's what they all say. They're never different"

"But, he was! He helped me with some software building. He sat there at a night club working on software with me"

 

"..Okay. He was _unusual_ , but that doesn't make him any less of a dick-" she was cut off from her rant by the bell being rung

 

"Hold my tea" she passed it to me and walked over to the door, pissed at the interruption

"...Peter! There's an asshole here for you!"

 

He placed both cups down quickly, drying his eyes with the end of his sleeves before he walked up to the door. MJ gave him one look that said 'You don't need to' but moved away from the door and disappeared into the living room again

 

Tony was leaning against the doorframe, his head against his forearm. His eyes were screwed shut in thought. Peter neared him and cleared his throat, making the older man snap up

 

"Sweetheart, I.."

"..You?" Peter crossed his arms, cocking his hip to one side, his eyebrows raising in question

"I planned an entire speech, Okay? Give me a second, I was really ready to make you swoon uh.."

 

"We don't have all day, Mr. Stark.. or night" he softly added, looking around

"Look, Sugar, I'm sorry. I did something really stupi-"

 

"Yeah! No shit you did!"

Happy retreated back into the limo at the sound of Peter snapping in the quiet night

 

"You fucking put your hands on me! You nearly choked me unconscious! Why? Cause I said the truth?! This between us means _nothing_ to you!"

 

"If it meant nothing would I be here?!" Tony yelled, silencing Peter who once more had tears in his eyes

"If you meant that little to me, would I be here right now? Stepping on my pride and attempting to beg you to come back?"

 

"..I'm not coming back"

"Oh, C'mon" Tony sighed in frustration, his hand combing in his hair, pushing it backwards but it went in every direction anyway, framing his face and falling into his eyes

 

 _Those_ _damn_ _eyes_.. Peter thought to himself, a new found feeling nesting itself in his belly.

It wasn't butterflies, it was some _urge_..

 

"I'm not coming back, Mr. Stark. I already told them I quit and now I'm just.. gonna work a different job. A normal job. And work myself out of student debt and graduate and we'll never see each other again"

 

"Please, sweetheart. Don't do this to me" Tony grabbed Peter's hands firmly even as the younger struggled to pull them away

 

"Let me go, Mr. Stark" he said sternly

"No. You're not leaving me period"

"You don't control me" he whisper shouted

 

"Sugar, I control everyone. Even if I don't control you, cause heaven knows I can't, I do everyone around you"

 

"..Is that a threat?"

"No. I wouldn't threaten my cute little spider. But, I can always lead you back to me. So why don't you come willingly?" Tony offered

 

"..Why do you want me so bad?! You can hire some other dancer who happens to talk about software and whatever"

 

"I don't know why I do. But, I do. And I always get what I want and I'm not emotionally or mentally prepared not to this time"

 

Peter looked away, laughing

"This is not the first time you've been rejected"

"Actually.."

"No fucking way!"

 

Tony was slightly taken aback. Peter wasn't really the type to curse, but looks like a boy was full of surprises

 

"That doesn't change the fact that you hurt me. Emotionally and physically"

Peter pointed to the bruises on his neck


	12. ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 12

**_[Peter’s]_ **

 

My eyes widened in shock when Mr. Stark bent down to my height and started leaving kisses on my neck, one hand gripping the doorframe to support himself the other around my waist to keep me in place

 

"What're you doing, Mr. stark?!" I whisper shouted, trying to pull away "Kissing it better" he replied

"That's the _best_ you could do after _assaulting_ me?!"

 

"Look, sweetheart, I try. I never said I was perfect and I never said I was a good man. I'm a crime lord that is involved with murders daily and I don't take kindly to disrespect.

 

I did get out of hand and I do apologize. I am sorry for what I did.. I promised I'd never hurt you. At least I made that promise to myself. And I failed. And I understand if you hate me, but I will never let you leave me as selfish as it is"

 

"..Why _me_?"

"Because, you manage to put me back in my place. You bring me back to earth and you hold me there,but at the same time.. you make me feel like I could fly. Cheesy, I know"

 

"Yeah.. cheesy" I whispered to myself

"Mr. Stark you seem to think I'm after your money or something. As if.. if I saw you without all of the.. cars and the suits and the parties, I would leave.. and I wouldn't. I don't give two damns about your money or your name. I don't care.

 

And.. you were right. Names _don't_ matte-"

"They do.. I'm sorry I said th-"

"Let me finish. They don't matter because what would you calling me it ever change anything?

I had no right to judge your uh.. sex life.

 

I got jealous over something that isn't even freaking _mine_ to begin with"

"But, I am! I've been yours since the moment I saw you at that stupid fucking café, whispering to yourself while you rewired that thing!"

 

"When did you—"

"It doesn't matter! Point is.. I was always yours from that moment forward and I know I'm a prick and I don't deserve you and I hurt you and if I was man enough I'd promise to cut my hand off or something, but we don't live in those times anymore 

.. what I'm trying so desperately to say is..  I'd love for you to be mine, too.."

 

I looked at him. All of him. The pain behind those eyes that I couldn't place a reason for.. he looked so tired of life itself. He had a darkness lurking right beneath the surface that scared me so much

 

He was soaked, his hair everywhere and his suit sticking to his well built form. Then I realized that the rain had stopped..

 

Water was still dripping down his chin from his damp hair.. suddenly, I could name the urge in my gut. I wanted him. All of him.

 

Even if he was some monster that men feared

Even if he could set the world ablaze with a snap of his fingers. I wanted this man

 

I wanted to be his just as I wished he'd be mine no matter how messed up it was. Yes, he hurt me and yes, I hated him for it but damn it I'd be a liar if I said I didn't want him

 

"..Mr. Stark.. this is _stupid_.. but, I.."

He was patient, waiting for a sentence that I never did finish. I felt myself lean forward enough to breathe on his lips and he did the rest

 

My eyes fluttered shut as butterflies were released in my belly. Everything was tingling. Everything felt _right_ in that moment

 

My hands came up from holding his which were on my hips up to his shoulders, where I squeezed and scratched, trying to somehow vent the feeling..

 

This damn feeling..

 

He pulled from my lips and before I could angle my head to capture his again, he was kissing and biting at my neck

 

I made some obscene noise, which received a growl from him "Mr. Stark we're outside.." I breathed, my head going fuzzy as he started groping and caressing

 

"I don't care.. no one would dare ruin my fun"

"Except for MJ" I laughed, but he pulled back his eyes fierce

 

"What is she? To you.."

"Uh we're not uh.. me and her aren't"

"We're not a thing. And get your paws off pe-"

"MJ! I need to have a word with you!"

 

—————

 

"You're going with this creep?!" She whisper shouted at me, pointing at the door

We were in the kitchen, safely tucked away from Tony's line of vision

 

"Yes..? I'm not sure what I'm doing, but this feels right.."

"He made you cry! He _hurt_ you! Physically!"

"I know! I know what I'm doing is stupid, but.. MJ could you please support me on this?"

 

"Support you? You're leaving with the biggest crime lord in the _country_ and he assaulted you once already and you.. what kiss and make up!?"

 

After a bit of convincing, she allowed me to go

She still glared at Mr. Stark and left snarky comments which he ignored

 

She huffed as I waved at her and slammed the door shut. I could hear her stomping away

I knew she was worried for me.. but this felt right


	13. ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 13

**_[3D]_ **

 

"So where are we going?" Peter asked Tony, who opened the door like a gentleman

"My penthouse. Well.. _your_ penthouse from now on"

 

Peter choked on his own saliva "Wait what?" He managed, eyes wide

".. what you expect me to leave you unprotected when Greg already knows you're with me?"

 

"He was piss drunk!"

"Yes, but his guards weren't. His wife surely wasn't, _ogling_ from the other side of the room"

"He had a _wife_?!"

 

"Don't worry, angel. you didn't ruin something that wasn't fucked already"

"Reassuring.. anyway why would 'Greg' and his men want to hurt me anyway?"

 

"Do you seriously want an answe-"

"No I don't seriously want an answer!"

Peter slid into the car, a sigh on his lips

 

"So how long will I be staying there?"

"A while. Would you rather stay with me at my place?" Tony asked, grabbing himself a drink

 

"No. I have college tomorrow.."

"Okay. Happy'll take you"

"I was thinking my bike would do the trick.." Peter mumbled to himself

 

"Before we go there, I have some work to do at the tower" Tony was already clicking away at his tablet

"Speaking of which, I'm jobless"

 

"I could pay for you education..You wouldn't have to work another day in your life"

"I don't want that. I want to work and get my own money and.. be productive eventually. I'm not some doll you spend your money on to do nothing, but look nice"

 

"..You could work for me"

"At your club? No thanks"

"At Stark Tower. You have potential"

"Yeah, but that's not good enough. I wouldn't make a good _secretary_ "

 

"Okay. Hear this, how 'bout you observe my work for a while and then decide what you want to be"

"Observe?"

"Go into meetings, check out warehouses, work in research and development, everything"

 

"..Thank you, Mr. Stark.."

"I was expecting a 'no thank you'"

"Why?"

 

Tony thought long and hard, but didn't find an answer.. not any real reason he expected rejection besides what he had done.. but they were over that, right?

"I don't know.."

 

"I don't.. hate you, you know.. you couldn't have forced me to come with you"

"I know that. I just don't know why you did"

 

"..Me neither"

Peter said after a long moment of silence

"Me neither" he whispered


	14. ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 14

**_[Tony]_ **

 

When we existed the car, my little angel did a full spin looking around mumbling a 'wow'

"These are all yours?" He asked, surprised

 

"Yes. Which one you like the most?"

He looked around before pointing at a white corvette "Yours"

 

He looked back to me with wide eyes

"What?!" "It's yours now. If you don't take it, I guess I'll just burn it.."

"You wouldn't!"

 

I looked to happy which sighed before walking to one of the cars and pulling out gasoline

"Would I?"

"Okay! I'll take it.."

 

I smirked "Good. I'll get it customized for you this Sunday. Any design thoughts?"

"..a blue sparrow?"

 

I raised an eyebrow and he shrugged "first thing to come to mind"

"Well.. let's go then" I grabbed his hand

 

I led him all the way to the top floor to my office again. Pepper was standing there, like usual. Scrolling through news on her tablet

 

"You disappeared from a charity event without donating?" She asked, unamused

"My people will handle it"

 

"..Good. You have a meeting tomorrow 7am sharp. Should I move it?"

"No. Keep it. Who am I meeting with?"

I asked, slumping onto my chair

 

"Gun dealers. They've lost 7 million dollars last week. I expect I'll have people cleaning bodies?"

"..No need. They were an investment I was sure would have.. bumps in the road. I'll keep them"

 

"That's your first meeting. I'll have happy pick you up at 6" "What about college?"

"You'll miss first period. Don't worry you'll be there right on time for second"

 

He sighed, but nodded

"You're.. going to drag him into a meeting like that?"

I rolled my eyes "Pepper. They're scared of me and I won't kill them. No big deal"

 

"Gun dealers. This kid won't handle it"

"I can handle it!" He snapped, crossing his arms

Pepper looked him up and down before giving one nod and leaving

 

"This will be your first meeting. Excited?"

"Nervous"

I chuckled making him raise an eyebrow "there's nothing to be nervous about, love"

 

"They won't hurt you"

He walked up to my desk and leaned over it, his lips dangerously near mine

"I'm not nervous 'cause of them. I'm nervous cause you'll be mad"

 

"Scared? I won't hurt you, I promise"

It hurt knowing he thought I'd hurt him

"I'm not scared _for_ _me_ "

 

He stepped back and straightened his back

"I'm scared on their behalf" he said, his head lolling to the side, his eyes shining in the light above him

 

"I'll leave now.. I'm tired and your paperwork looks boring" he said, stretching his arms

"Bruce'll take you home"

 

I called Bruce, telling him to come to my office

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door

My little angel waved goodbye before existing with him. I found it hard to concentrate on anything, but the way he cocked his hips and stood in front of me

 

His eyes hooded slightly and his lips puckered

He looked the part.. a crime lord's playtoy that enjoyed the power and laughed at others' pain

 

But, he wasn't.. he was so much more..

He truly was an angel..and I wanted to believe he was an angel sent for me

 

_**[Peter’s]** _

 

"Oh, you're _kidding_ me Mr. Stark! A helicopter?!"

"Sir, lower your head" Bruce yelled over the noise, pushing my head down as we approached the heli

 

He helped me buckle up before we took off

"Where are we headed, sir?"

"..Mr. Stark's penthouse.." I said

 

He nodded, looking forward again and the helicopter leaned down moving in the direction of where said penthouse was

 

"..So how did you end up working for Mr. Stark?"

Bruce laughed while he flipped some switches

"It's a long story, sir" he yelled over the noise

 

I nodded "bet it is.."

 

(Bruce is not Bruce Banner)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow! Two bad updates in one day?!  
> I swear it gets better eventually :)


	15. ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 15

**_[Peter’s]_ **

 

"Oh.. boy.."

I pulled out my phone immediately

' _Seriously?_ _This_ _is_ _awesome_!'

 

-Glad you liked it, kid.

 _Mr_. _Stark_ , _I_ _can't_ _stay_ _here_..

-Why not? It's yours already.

 _What?_!

-It's your penthouse now. Hope you like the minibar

 

I put the phone away, venturing through the place

It had a flat screen TV in nearly every room. The bathroom was huge, the bedroom was humongous with a full walk in closet with all designer clothes

 

The living room had a full glass wall. Everything was so small from here.. dots of light with small movement

The kitchen was.. well.. marvelous

 

"Oh, Mr. Stark.. this is too much.."

My phone started ringing from the bedroom. King sized bed with another glass window that took up the entire wall

 

 **Incoming** **call.**.

 **Mr.** **Stark**

 

 **Deny**                     **< <<<Accept**

 

I picked up, lifting the phone to my ear

"Mr. Stark..?"

"Hey there, baby.. liking it so far?"

I could _hear_ the wink and the smirk he had on

 

"This is way too much Mr. Stark.." I whispered

"Just wait 'til your car is there"

"I really don't know how much I can accept.."

 

"Well you can't really say no to me"

"Yeah no kidding.."

"I just wanna spoil you. Are you happy? I mean.. helicopter, penthouse, corvette with blue sparrow.. would you be happy if you had those"

 

"No guy wouldn't be.. I mean.. I like them and they're _amazing_ , but you don't have to"

"I don't _have_ to do anything. But, I want to make you happy.."

 

"..Thank you, Mr. Stark.."

"No problem, sweetcheeks"

"Peter"

"What?"

 

"My name.. it's Peter Parker"

"Peter Parker" he repeated softly

"It suits you. Well, Peter. I have work. In the meantime you can indulge yourself in the sushi that should be arriving any minute now"

 

"You ordered sushi?" I laughed

"Of course I did. Goodnight, Sweetheart"

 

"...Goodnight, Tony.."

I hung up, looking down at the cracked screen of my phone. The only normal thing in my surroundings

 

I swiped my thumb over the crack

"Oh how did I end up here.."

My thoughts were cut short at the doorbell ringing

 

I walked to the door and opened it

A guard fully armed had the bag in hand

"Uh.. thanks" I took the food from him

He gave one single nod and turned his back to me, standing in front of the door again

 

I softly shut it, breathing out a sigh

"How did all of this happen.."

 

_**[Tony’s]** _

 

"Goodnight, Tony"

My heart skipped to my throat as I heard his soft whisper of my name

 

He sounded so.. _serene_

He hung up and I found myself unable to pull the phone away

My name falling from his lips sounded so angelic.. people always say it with fear or venom, but he..

 

Oh the things he did to me..

I sighed, leaning back in my chair

"..Peter Parker"

 

I gripped my phone harder in my palm, leaning forward again "Pepper, Check the name 'Peter Parker' for me"

 

"What exactly? Criminal history?"

"No.. I want his family, his friends, his hobbies. But, don't dive too deep"

 

She almost sputtered

"Don't dive to—?! ..What has that kid been _doing_ to you, Tony?"

"I wish I knew, pepper.. I _wish_ I _knew_ "


	16. ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 16

**_[Peter’s]_ **

 

I woke up at 4am. Anxious.

The guard had apparently gotten inside while I slept and delivered my outfit for the day

 

I put it on and did my best at combing my hair, but there was no fixing _that_ bird's nest

So I looked and smelled expensive, but I wasn't exactly acting like a spoiled brat

 

That was what everyone was expecting, correct?

Should I act like a spoiled baby? Should I cling onto Mr. Stark and demand things? That wasn't who I was. It wasn't who Mr. Stark wanted either..

 

But, I mean.. who would want a shy college student that couldn't finish a sentence without going red.

What would I even do in that meeting?

 

I mean I shouldn't do much talking right?

I'll just.. sit there next to Mr. Stark and.. do what exactly? _Stare_ at the men?

 

The door was knocked making me jump

I grabbed my phone before opening the door

"Good morning, happy!"

 

"Someone's energetic.." he mumbled, the tiredness still lacing his voice and eyes

He turned and started marching towards the limo with me in tow

 

The car ride was mostly silent except for my asking of questions. Happy wasn't the.. happiest about answering, but he did no less.

 

We arrived and Bruce escorted me to the meetings room Mr. Stark was currently in

"Thanks, Bruce" I said and he nodded

"No need for thanks, sir"

 

I nodded and entered, freezing to see that Mr. Stark was already with the men

"Sugar! You're here. Happy did say you'd be a little late" he said, getting up

 

"Late? He came at six and there wasn't any traffic" I whispered to him when he was close enough

"Actually, he arrived at six twenty" he whispered back

 

"Oh.. didn't even realize"

"It's okay, Angel"

He sat down and motioned for the seat next to him which I immediately slid in

 

The men looked to each other then to me

Okay, Peter! Time to be brave!

"Are you gonna continue?" _Shit_! No!

 

My voice sounded timid and small, but impatient all the same so Mr. Stark gave me a small pat on the knee as a 'you go kid' gesture

 

I gave a small nod to him in return

"Like we said, boss, we were robbed. By some of Natasha's men!"

 

"Natasha isn't so stupid as to steal from me"

"Boss, she's the only person we could think of" another said making tony fume

 

He slammed his hands on the table, pushing the chair back as he suddenly got up

"Well then think harder! Where is my money?!"

 

"It's just 7million, Tony" pepper mumbled from the corner of the room. Has she been there the whole time?! I didn't even notice her

 

"This isn't about the money, this is about order!" His hands balled to fists and he whispered menacingly "find whoever stole from me"

 

The three frantically nodded

"This time it's 7 million out of gun deals. Last time it was 4 million on development of our new weapon. These neighboring _scum_ keep stealing from me"

 

"Not necessarily.."

Everyone turned to me and I realized that I said that aloud. I felt my face heat up, but tried my best to play it off. I cleared my throat and sat up straighter

 

"Can I see your numbers?" I asked, turning to pepper "Our numbers? On what?"

"Everything. Every exchange this past year"

 

Pepper looked to Tony who shrugged an motioned to me. She clicked away on her tablet before handing it to me. I took it from her before getting up

 

"Have fun, boys. I have work to do" I gave Tony a kiss on the cheek and left


	17. ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 17

**_[Tony’s]_ **

 

"Your robber is getting bold" I heard my Peter say as I exited the meetings room

The men were outside already, waiting for me to dismiss them

 

"What does that mean?" I asked, crossing my arms

"It means exactly that. You think you've lost 11 million all in all. In fact, you've been steadily losing 4 million every month for the past year"

 

"They look like accidents, but that's simply not true. This month it was 7 million. They would think 'oh he's a billionaire, he wouldn't care for a few millions' but, these few millions accumulate.

 

Tony Stark I'm afraid one of your men is the robber" he finally concluded, looking up from the tablet for the first time since I exited

 

His face was still illuminated by the faint blue light, his finger paused midway between the device and his chest

 

"..What?" I asked, more menacingly than intended

He shrugged, tossing the thing into the sofa next to Pepper's desk, across the door to the meetings room

 

"They're not as loyal as you thought"

"And do you have proof of your accusations?"

He rolled his eyes at me

 

"Tony, I'm not dumb. I wouldn't accuse your men of betraying you if I had no reason to. Only God knows how you can traumatize a man into absolute loyalty. All the money lost was wired to an investment company. One for weapon development and such.

 

Red compass. Ring a bell?

With such an atrocious name, I bet it does.

Well the money wired to this bogus company has been near immediately forwarded back to the man who wired them in the first place"

 

"I mean.. as immediate as wire transfers across continents would allow.."

 

Peter grabbed the tablet again and showed a picture of him "Dmitry Iavnovs. Know 'em?"

I grabbed the tablet from him nearly crushing it

 

"Are you _sure_ of this, Peter?"

He shrugged "Do you trust me, Mr. Stark"

I looked into his eyes where I saw confidence, defiance and challenge

 

While I still stood entranced with him in our little staring contest, I raised a hand motioning for my men to leave "Bring him to me"

 

"Of course, boss" one said before they all rushed to leave. My hand lowered from its high position and down to my little angel's cheek

 

"Didn't you just do wonders on your first day?" He smiled shyly, shrugging once more before turning away to leave or fumble with something

 

I pulled him back, gently caressing his face some more "God.. you make me.." I took a shuddering breath, closing my eyes

 

"I make you..?" He asked, but I only shook my head

"You seem to be concentrating"

"Yes.." I whispered

 

"On what might that be, Tony?"

"Explaining this feeling.. though, I think there's no explaining it. You make me feel invincible"

 

"Though it is the opposite?" He laughed

"I can't offer you protection really and I'm not exceptionally strong or anything.."

 

"Yes, but you did find our little robber"

He took a small breath and backed away " _Might_ _have_ , Mr. Stark. Might have"

 

"-It could all be coincidence"

"And do you believe that?"

"..No" he mumbled walking to the couch

 

My arms wrapped around his waist and I rested my head on his shoulder. He was still half leaning down to pick up his jacket

"Then a coincidence it is not" I mumbled

 

"Then a coincidence it is not.." he repeated, straightening his back and leaning into me

"What're you gonna do?"

 

"Give him what he deserves. Don't worry about any of that, Sugar" I said, combing my hand through his soft hair. He hummed closing his eyes and enjoying our small moment


	18. ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for the lack of updates.. I’m actually moving to a different country so.. I’m really busy. Thank you for your patince and support. Hope you enjoyed the content so far :)

**_[Peter’s]_ **

 

"That company.. Red compass"

"Yes..?" Tony looked up from his paperwork

I had just come back from college, got there just in time for second period. Just like he said.

 

As if he knew my schedule..

"How did you not realize it was BS? I mean it's a development company and it wasn't developing anything" I asked, plopping onto his desk

 

"Well.. it was one of my father's investments. I kept funding all the companies' research, but really they all were kind of.. bad at what they do"

 

I hummed, tapping my chin in thought

"How did no one find it before.." I mumbled to myself, hopping off the desk and venturing to the full floor to ceiling window that overlooked the city

 

"Find what?" He asked, putting the papers down and spinning his big swivel chair so he could face me. He crossed his legs and raised an eyebrow, his head tilting to the side

 

"The issue.. don't you have people looking through these kinds of things for you? Unless they're working for Dmitry.. or _with_ 'im? No.."

 

"No?" Tony asked, confused

"Where is the company? Like the building"

"..France. Bordeaux"

 

"It was wired to France.. then to Vienna, Austria. Then to Shanghai, China and finally all the way back to Mr. Iavnovs' bank account"

 

I looked back to Tony who looked interested in how my speech would continue

"But, it doesn't stay there for long. The bank account is near emptied and the money.. disappears" I made smoke motions with my hand

 

"..And you were able to track it?"

"Bingo!" I snapped my finger before walking up to him, pushing his chair out of the way a little and started tapping away at his keyboard

 

_**[Tony’s]** _

 

"Bingo!" I could see the sparkle in his eyes

He smiled, snapping his fingers before coming to where I was. He pushed my chair to the side and started doing his work

 

It wasn't long before he pulled up a name

"I asked Bruce to keep a close eye on our friend before I left. You lost the money a while ago, but the money wasn't taken until today.."

 

"Greg Ohlson.. no way"

"Yes way. And he's using that money to pay a debt I found" he pulled up a new page

" _Great_ _businessman_ _Greg_ _Ohlson_ _1_ _billion_ _in_ _debt_ "

He said, also showing me other reports

 

"That debt.. he said it was cause of a failed project, but nothing he drunkenly won't say. Gambling gone wrong with the winter soldier"

 

"No way!" Peter nearly squealed "We'll get to see him right?! The guy who managed to make the goody-two-shoes turn crooked?"

 

"You mean Steve Rogers?"

"Yeah!" He exclaimed, his eyes wide with excitement and happiness

 

"Sure.. I had a meeting with them anyway"

"Yes!" He whispered, pumping his fist in the air before he went back to typing

 

"Bruce texted me the location. Currently our boy is at his penthouse. Your men should find him soon"

"You knew where he was and didn't tell them?"

 

"Well.. I knew later. And, yeah. Telling them where he is.. where's the fun in that?" He winked at me before walking out of the door

 

I sighed deeply and placed my hand on my chest

My heart was hammering down there

" _What_ are you doing to me..?"

 

"Pretty hot, eh? Your boy has got potential. Dangerous kinds of potential" pepper said as she entered and saw my.. worn out state

 

I chuckled and shook my head

"Let's get back to work.. hey, pepper?"

"Yes, Tony?"

"How come you never found this all out?"

 

"Well, firstly.. the money was going to the right place  so I stopped tracking past that and secondly.. well, even if I tried I wouldn't have been able to trace it all back to Dmitry.."

 

I nodded before going back to looking at the papers laid ahead of me

"What're you gonna do about that?" She asked, pointing at the already opened envelope

 

"Find who sent it and make them regret _everything_ "

She looked to me with something that resembled pride burning behind her eyes and nodded


	19. ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 19

**_[Peter’s]_ **

 

I had already exited the building, ready to walk or let Bruce take me to the penthouse when a white corvette with a blue sparrow parked in front of me

 

I looked up to the building and saw the faint silhouette of Mr. Stark

"No freaking way!" I whispered as I approached it

 

Bruce slipped out of it with an easy smile

"I believe this is yours?" He asked in a calm, smooth tone "Oh my God!"

 

He chuckled and held the door for me "Ready for a test drive?" He asked, nodding towards it

"Hell! Yes!" I immediately slipped in

 

He got into the passenger's seat and we went off on our little adventure. We stopped at a small restaurant and then went to the penthouse

 

"You wanna stay for a little?" I asked as I walked through the door "Sorry, can't. Wife is waiting"

"You're married?" I asked, surprised

 

He showed off his ring "and a few kids"

"Can I meet them someday?"

"..Of course, sir."

I nodded, happy with the answer

 

"I'll see you later, Bruce.. take care"

"You too, sir" he said before leaving, softly shutting the door behind him

 

I jumped onto my bed and pulled out my phone

- _Mr. Stark no freaking way!_

_-You like it?_

_He answered almost immediately_

_-Love it! You spoil me_

_-I'm happy you're happy_

_-You're making me blushhh_

_-When aren't you?_

I sighed _,_ rolling around in bed before texting him again _-When can I see you again?_

_-you'll see me soon enough_

_-Sighhhhhhhhh_

_-what?_

_-Nothing.. stay safe_

_-Will do. Take care_

_-Mhmm <3_

I threw the phone away, Sure I was already pouting

I looked down to the phone again before picking it up and calling MJ

 

" _Hey_.. _you_ _okay?_ "

"I'm fine, MJ.. you wanna hang out? I still need help on that test tomorrow"

" _Yeah_.. _Ned_ _wants_ _me_ _to_ _help_ _him_ _as_ _well_. _Where_ _you_ _wanna_ _meet?_ "

 

"You remember that library from high school? The one with the grumpy lady?"

" _Yeah!_ _Alright_ _I'll_ _see_ _you_ _there_. _Need_ _a_ _ride?_ "

 

"..No. I'm close enough to walk. You won't believe what Mr. Stark gave me"

" _You talk as if he gave you a car.. wait did he? Did he give you a car?"_

_"_ You'll have to wait. See you in a few! Bye" I made kissy noises and hung up

I quickly changed into something more comfortable and went out

 

"Where to, sir?" One of the guards asked

"No need to worry, Sean, just to the library. I know you'll follow me either way so.. keep a distance?"

"Of course, sir" I sighed, but nodded

 

Me and Sean left the building and took our time, strolling through the packed streets. Enjoying the breeze and the smells of the city

 

When we entered the library, we parted ways. He would keep an eye from afar like promised.

"MJ! Ned!" I whisper shouted


	20. ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 20

**_[Peter’s]_ **

 

The library smelled old. At least this section did. It smelt of dust and old worn pages. The floor boards were a little creaky

 

There weren't any cobwebs and it wasn't necessarily dark or eerie, but either than that it fit the description of any novel's library

 

I crossed that part and to the more modern parts of the library. The wooden floor boards were new and polished, the chairs looked a lot more sturdy, but still were old and held scratches to their backs

 

Animals weren't allowed in here so I wondered how the chairs were scratched like that..

This portion of the library smelt of coffee and newly printed paper. A wide contrast against the other side of the library

 

This is where the old grumpy lady would sit, glaring at us and grumbling at us to stay silent as we gossiped about anything we could remember or think of

 

Me and MJ would sit there and talk about every single teacher and every new hit song. All the books we've read, all the movies we've watched, all our crushes and love interests

 

"MJ! Ned!" I whisper shouted happily when I saw them. Ned waved at me and MJ stood up a smile on her face

 

"How've you been?" Ned asked, playing with the corner of the page we was on his other hand fumbling with his mechanical pencil

 

"You saw me today..?"

"Yeah, but you've been hanging around with—" MJ hushed her voice looking around before she hissed " _Tony_ _Stark_ "

 

"Speaking of which, how did he let you leave?"

"He didn't..? He doesn't _own_ me. Besides, Sean is right over there" I motioned to him with my head. Sean from across the room, nose buried into some fantasy book gave me a solid nod

 

"Oooh your _body_ _guard_?"

"I mean.. sure? I'd rather that be Bruce. I like him already. He's a uh.. pilot"

 

"Pilot? Why would a pilot work as a body guard?"

"He isn't. He flies Mr. Stark's helicopter. Although Tony can fly it himself.."

"He has a helicopter? You've been on it?" Ned excitedly asked, slamming his book closed

 

That alarmed Sean and the librarian

She hushed us a bit harshly and Sean sighed in relief, his hand slipping away from his gun

 

"Um.. yeah"

"Why?" MJ asked, confused as to _why_ I would need to be on a helicopter

"That's how I went to the penthouse"

 

"He let you stay at his penthouse? You.. _did_ stay right? Not a quickie?" MJ asked

"What? Me and him haven't.. no.. he was all like 'I can't leave you unprotected' and 'this is _your_ penthouse now'"

 

I made a poor imitation of his voice as I spoke, my hand straightening my imagery tie

Ned and MJ looked to each other than back to me

 

"You have a _penthouse_?"

"Which brings me to his latest gift of which I was excited about.. ahem ahem.."

MJ nodded, motioning for me to continue but I let the suspense build on for a little longer

 

"He gave me his corvette"

"He _what_?!" Ned whisper-shouted aggressively

"Yeah.." I suddenly got shy, playing with the sleeve of my red sweater

 

"So.. you're his play thing now?"

"I don't know.. I'm hoping more? I'm not sure.. he Uh.. gave me a chance to work for him. Went to my first meeting, found out he was being betrayed by one of his father's men.."

 

".. that's a bit dangerous, don't you think?" MJ mumbled, her hand reaching out to hold my own

"..Yeah.. Maybe.."

 

And just then in that blur of a serene moment we shared, laughing and trying to solve math.. MJ and Ned shoving at each other

_**Bang bang** _


	21. ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 21

**_[Peter’s]_ **

 

Everything was happening in slow motion

Ned and MJ looked behind me and I followed their eyes to see what had just happened

 

There was a bulky man with men flowing out behind him like a river.. he was in a suit similar to the one I saw on Tony one time.. it wasn't as colorful though.. it looked quite menacing

 

"Mr. Parker, get down!" Sean grabbed me and pulled me behind the desk before checking for any injures "I'm fine!" I pushed his hands away

 

"Get my friends out of here"

"Sir, you're my top priority. Mr. Stark's orders"

"Get. Them. Out" I said, looking him in the eyes

He sighed and nodded one hand coming up and giving my hair a ruffle

 

"I'll be back for you, kiddo. Stay down"

He looked to MJ and Ned and then to the door, calculating silently

 

The man was busy looking for someone. That someone was most likely me..

he was walking around, looking into people's faces. He was still quite the distance from here

 

Sean grabbed MJ and disappeared behind a book case and then magically reappeared a few moments later "She's not out, but she's hidden safely. His men are surrounding this place"

 

"Take Ned to where she is"

"We need backup.." he whispers to himself, dragging Ned behind him and to where MJ was

 

"Who did you call?"

"Bruce and Rhodes, sir"

"Drop the sir. Call me Peter.. does Tony know about this?" I asked, looking around the corner of the desk

 

"He will soon enough.."

I heard the man start shouting

"WHERE IS HE?!" He yelled

 

"That's me, isn't it?"

"I'm afraid so, si- Peter" Sean sighed "I'll try to take you to your friends" he crouched again ready to slip behind the bookcase and to them

 

"Where'd you put them?" I asked, still focused on the hugely built man angrily stomping through the library. Some were crying, some were on the floor scared speechless

 

"I broke into the basement and found a backdoor. They can't really escape through it yet.. the men would see them. They need a distraction to get through the door, up the stairs and into an alleyway away from here"

 

"You.." we both looked up to see the man

Sean was quick to pull out his gun

"You're the one that could get me what I want" he continued to himself

 

"Step away from the kid" Sean warned when he stepped closer to me

"You're outnumbered"

 

"We still are, but now we're three at least" I heard Bruce say as he slipped through a window. Even from my low position I could see a trail of bodies behind him and Rhodes

 

"..Kill them" he said to his men before he grabbed me. I wasn't completely defenseless

I twisted out of his grip and punched him as hard as I could in the face, sending him to the floor

 

"I am not a rag doll! I will not be treated as one" I breathed out, adrenaline making it hard to breathe

The shooting was still going on 

 

My heart was beating in my ears and my legs were weak from the fear coursing in my veins. There was this _constant_ screaming all around me

 

He got up, more angry than before and this time didn't bother hold me. He knocked me out. I fell to the ground and in my last moments of consciousness..

 

As my vision swirled and darkened..

I saw Bruce get shot square in the chest. He fell to his knees, sputtering some blood

Rhodes quickly pulled him out of the fire and Sean was too badly injured to help me

 

I heard glass shatter and felt the shards on my cheek, having closed my eyes just the right moment and saw a red metallic suit emerge from the broken side of the building before—

 

Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! Sorry if the writing seems.. awkward. I couldn’t quite get the scene right. Apologies. And sorry for the formatting! I write it on wattpad then copy-pasting it here so..  
> I try to fix what I can, but it still looks off..
> 
> Hope ya like it so far! The action has finally begun! ;)


	22. ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 22

**_[3D]_ **

 

Cold.. dark..

' _Where_ _am_ _I..?_ '

Peter lifted his head up to see distant bodies. Some dead human bodies and ones not so human

 

"Meat locker.." he breathed to himself, his warm breath heating up his nose and mouth as it passed.

He groaned at the aching feeling in his arms

 

He lifted his head as best as he could, gasping at the sight "Bruce!" He whisper shouted, reaching his leg as far as it would go to nudge the man

 

He sighed, pulling it back when it didn't reach him, his entire body swinging forward at the sudden movement. He groaned loudly at the stretch of his muscles

 

"Shit.." he hissed to himself

The door cracked open before it opened fully, creaking loudly in the deadly silent room

 

"Looks like our new doll is awake" said the man from before "Now he will tell us.." he started, looking back to the two men in lab coats behind him "How the suit was built"

 

Peter gave him a glare

"I don't know what the hell you want, but even if I did know, I wouldn't tell you a _thing_ " he uttered, his voice dark and menacing

 

Even for such a small kid, his voice shook the 'scientists' behind Obadiah

"Oh you'll tell us all right.. you're helping us take Stark down" the older whispered, his face nearing Peter's

 

His eyes were wild and full of hate

"If only life was so cliche, I'd tell you to go fuck yourself" Peter replied, leaning away from him

 

Obadiah growled before turning to Bruce

"Time to wake him up, don't you think?"

"Don't you _dare_ touch him!"

 

"I wouldn't have to if you would help me. I'm asking so nicely after all" he mumbled to himself, caressing Bruce's face

"I have nothing _to_ tell! I know nothing!"

 

"For some reason I don't believe that"

"I don't care _what_ you believe! You want me not him, let him go"

 

"I don't want _you_. I want Stark"

Peter shuddered at the thought of this man hurting Tony "I don't have what you want"

 

"But, I have what he wants.."


	23. ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 23

**_[Peter’s]_ **

 

 _Punch_ , _punch_ , _punch_

Bruce groaned, spitting out some blood as he keeled over as much as physically possible in the way we were chained

 

I winced, looking away

"Why can't you just hurt _me_?!"

"..I am" he answered. I let out a choked sob

"Please just stop!"

 

"What do you have to offer in return?" He asked, gripping Bruce by the neck

"What do you want?! I'll do anything!"

"Anything, huh?"

 

I shuddered at the dark look in his eyes and mentally cussed myself at how stupid I was. Offering him 'anything'? Really?

 

"I need a weapon designed.. can you do that?"

"Yes.. I think.." I whispered, horrified

"I want a weapon that can ruin his arc reactor"

 

"..Sorry his _what_?"

"The thing on his chest.."

"I've uh.. we've.. I don't know what that is"

He huffed, curling his fingers deeper into Bruce's neck. Could he tell it's a lie?

 

There was not a soul on this earth that didn't know. Everyone would see the faint blue glow underneath Tony Stark's shirt and get a reminder that this man is A. a genius and B. a survivor

 

"Something else! Something I can actually do.."

"Something to distort the connection of his suit"

"Can't you get that from anyone?"

 

"It's more of a test for loyalty. Will you save the life of this man? Or will you stay your alphas lapdog?"

"..Get me out of these chains and I'll make you that weapon" I whispered after a bit of silence

 

My head hung low to hide unshed tears

I didn't want to see the look of disbelief in Bruce's eyes.. maybe even disappointment

' _I'm so sorry, Tony.. maybe I'm not as grand as you thought me to be..'_

"..Good"

Some men came and unchained me, lifting me and dragging me into some cell looking room.

By my count I was kept there for three days before he finally summoned me to his..Uh.. lab

 

"You have anything you could need.. make me something that would render the suit useless"

"..I'll need time"

"You've got until he comes"

 

I felt bile rise to my throat at the thought of helping hurt Tony..

But, I had to get Bruce to safety..

 

' _Why does this man even want me..?'_

_'"Take down Stark" as if I can do that..'_

_'Is it just to mess with Tony? Or does he truly believe I can do something his men can't?'_

I bit the inside of my cheek and nodded

When he left, I started looking around for things I could use

 

"Okay.. something to distort connections.. I've never actually worked with the suit, so.."

I looked back to the gray large suit

 

"I can attach it to the arm.. and" I couldn't help but smile at my little plan "Okay, Parker. It's time to prove your worth"

 

_**[Tony’s]** _

 

"Where _is_ _he_?!" The men backed away a little

"Boss, we've looked everywher-"

"If I don't have him by my side in 24 hours, so help me God I will—"

 

I was cut off by pepper

"Tony, calm down..you're only making things worse"

"He's been gone for five fucking days!"

 

"..I know. But, Obadiah wouldn't kill him or harm him too bad. He still needs him"

"If that son of a bitch so much as lays a hand on him, I'll make him wish he was never born!"

 

"Leave!" The men all scrambled at my command

My voice echoed in the now empty room making me wince. I rubbed my temples groaning at the headache

 

"You haven't been sleeping of course your head hurts" pepper said, her voice monotone

"My little angel is in the hands of that fucker how could I sleep?" I sighed in frustration

 

She purses her lips, a sorry look on her face before turning on her heel and exiting my office. I let my head slam onto the table, feeling the tension build up once more

 

My eyes stung with the effort of not letting any tears slip and my shoulders shook as I struggled to level my breathing

"You're not some fucking crybaby, stark"

 

I sat up straight, trying to get ahold of my emotions

"You get shit done, you don't cry about it"

I stood up and picked up my phone calling happy

 

" _Yeah, boss?"_

 _"_ Happy. My office. Now. We're finding Peter"

Happy have a grunt of affirmation before the line went dead

 

"I'll find you, kid.. I'll fix this.."


	24. ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 24

**_[Peter’s]_ **

 

It's Tuesday already..

In the span of four days, I got the device done

He still thinks that I'm working on it..

 

I pulled out the black cylinder from under some equipment and immediately got back to work

I yawned, rubbing the sleep from my eyes before grabbing the nearest screw driver

 

After a bit of tinkering, I attached the back panel again and put it in place

"And.. disarm" I whispered to myself, clicking on the small black button at the top of the wand

 

"This should do.. but, I need something stronger"

I huffed, rummaging through some boxes

"Something like.. a mini bomb.."

 

I went back to the original box of scraps I went through the first day and looked through it one more time, my heart pounding in anticipation

 

"Oh yes!" I whispered, pulling out a couple batteries

I would've done this with my phone's battery, but they confiscated my phone days ago when they brought me here

 

Now all I needed was H2O

I pull out a tiny clear container. The plastic was weak enough to melt. I could put the water in and meld the other end closed

 

It was also thin enough to crush by some metal plates. Perfect. I grabbed some wire cutters and pliers before retreating back to my table

 

I was here day and night, I had every right to call it _my_ _table_

I started to peel off the plastic on the Lithium-ion battery with the pliers

 

I'd get the lithium out and place it somewhere secure in the device. Then I'd put the water cell near it so if crushed, the water would reach the lithium strip

 

The lithium would burn on contact, ruining Iron monger's little toy before he could actually harm tony. I could build some metallic plates that would squeeze the water container with a press of the button from my poorly made remote device

 

If everything would go according to plan, we should walk out of this victorious.

With the pliers I finally tugged out the insides of the battery and started to unwrap it

 

It took me quite a while, but I was able to finish that and the water capsule. I checked if the trigger worked with the metal plating and everything seemed to be fine

 

"So how's work going?" A voice boomed in the dark and empty lab making me jump

I quickly slipped everything under some broken pieces of robotics and such and turned around

 

"Well enough.. I should be done by tomorrow"

"Good. I'm hoping it actually works?"

"Wanna see it for yourself?" I turned back around and started messing around with wires preparing it for a little test try

 

Before I could get very far though I felt the man's huge arms trap me between him and the table

"Obadiah, I suggest you consider things carefully" I mumbled through my gritted teeth

 

"Still so loyal to Stark I see.."

"I'm loyal to _myself_! Now back off or I destroy this thing" I threatened, turning to face him

 

"And risk your _little_ _friend_ _dying_? You wouldn't" He nearly chuckled as he said that

"You're a sick _fuck_ you know that?"

 

I felt the sharpness of a slap across my face making my head whip to the left

"Wow.. someone got their feelings hurt" I grumbled, hiding my shock by un-amusement

 

"Get back to work" he uttered, his face centimeters apart from mine. His eyes were wild with hatred and anger. I turned away from him, my eyes watering but I shrugged it off and continued working

 

I didn't know when Mr. Stark would get here. I needed this to be finished. Fast.


	25. ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 25

**_[Peter’s]_ **

 

I groaned at the sudden assault of pain the first moments I was awake before getting a little more used to it

 

"Why isn't he here yet?" Obadiah asked, pacing around my chair. After I finished the device up and hid the other one, he came to me again..

 

They couldn't find me..

I wasn't very worried. I knew they would soon.

Just _how_ soon, though? I hoped soon enough

 

"I don't know.." I croaked, trying to fix my sitting position " _Where_ _is_ _he_?!"

I winced at his loud voice

 

My head fell back, exposing my neck and I didn't find it in me to move. I was exhausted and in pain.

I felt his fingers wrap around my throat, as expected

 

"Why isn't he coming for his little toy? Does he not want you anymore? Are you not worth the _trouble_?!"

He screamed into my face, pulling me up by the neck

 

We were face to face now, my breath short and my face slowly changing color

My voice wouldn't be higher than a whisper

 

"I'm just a dancer who got lucky.."

 

' _But_ , _to_ _him_ _I'm_ _so_ _much_ _more_ ' I thought

' _Right_?'

 

I didn't have time to doubt as another punch pulled me back from my thoughts

"We went through all that trouble and you're useless?" He mumbled to himself, gripping my face with his large hand

 

He squeezed my jaw, pulling my face closer

We stayed like that for a little bit, but then he did something I wasn't expecting

 

He leaned forward and planted the dirties kiss on my lips, forcing his tongue down my throat

I bit the assaulting appendage making him pull back

 

By the look on his face when he checked, he was bleeding. I smiled in victory "Useless or not, I still belong to someone" I said, turning to spit whatever saliva I had in my mouth, disgusted. he laughed humorlessly at that

 

"You made a weapon for me! One that would make his suit no better than a kid's Halloween costume! And you still thinks he wants you?"

 

"He may hate me forever.. but, that doesn't mean I stop being _his_. He may very well keep me around just to _fuck_ with me, but by God! Every _second_ around that man is _electric_ "

 

He growled pushing me back into the chair and getting up. I tried to hold it in me, I really did, but I found myself hysterically laughing at his retreating form

 

"You think you could _**beat**_ _Tony_ _Stark_ with some _distortion_ device _I_ built?!" I yelled after him, my voice echoing off the walls

 

When I calmed down I realized they may hurt Bruce for my outburst, but.. would I take back the look of desperation in his eyes while he chased for my loyalty? _Fuck_ no!

 

'I'll get you out of here, Bruce.. I'll fix this..'


	26. **not a chapter**

Hello, everyone!

Sorry for not updating this in so long!!

I’ve just been so busy that I can’t copy-paste the parts from Wattpad and edit them here. I’ve already written many chapters on Wattpad so it only takes me a few minutes to check the spelling and post it.

Please go read my story there until I can get everything sorted out and start putting more parts here and writing new chapters again.

Some of my chapters got deleted and I haven’t written since.. ahaha wow it’s really been a long time since I’ve written something

Thank you for reading :) 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? This is my first Starker fic and the first one on ao3  
> Story does get better later on


End file.
